


Będzie dobrze

by YumiMizuno



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rozmowa, akceptacja, niepewność, polski, rodziców, romans, strach, tłumaczenie, u - Freeform, wizyta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).
  * A translation of [It'll Be Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161622) by [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle). 



-Będzie dobrze – powiedziała Judy Nickowi jak wchodzili do wynajmowanego samochodu. Żadne z nich nie posiadało swojego własnego, w mieście chodzili piechotą, jak nie byli na służbie. A ta podróż wymagała jakiegoś pojazdu.   
-Ej, daj spokój Karota – starał się udać najbardziej zrelaksowanego jak się dało – Naprawdę myślisz, że się denerwuję? To tylko twoi rodzice. Zapowiedziałaś mnie kilka razy. – Popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby znała każde jego zagrania, wywrócił oczami. Poddała się, póki co.   
-Mogło być gorzej – ciągnęła – Moja mała siostra Dawn, raz przyprowadziła na kolację swojego chłopaka; moi rodzice myśleli, że to tylko przyjaciel. Kiedy oznajmiła im, że chce wziąć z nim ślub jak mama podawała marchewkowy pudding.. Cóż, sprawy nie potoczyły się za dobrze.   
-I to miało mi pomóc? Może i wiedzą, że się umawiamy, ale nadal… Czekaj. Powiedziałaś … marchewkowy pudding?   
-Nooo. Coś z nim nie tak? – Nick przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami.   
-Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Zapomnij Karota. – na wyboistej drodze aż podskoczyła w siedzeniu. To było dość śmieszne, z racji na przydomek jaki jej nadał wszystko co związane z marchewką kojarzyło mu się jednoznacznie.   
-Chyba lepszy byłby pociąg – westchnęła po jakiejś godzinie, kiedy mijali znak informujący o przyjechaniu do miasta.   
-Może.. – zgodził się. Królik opuścił swoje uszy po sobie przyglądając się badawczo lisowi, po chwili się poprawiła. Mimo wszystko była gliną.   
-To wszystko? Może? Nie będziesz kwestionował moich wyborów? Znaczy się, no daj spokój, to lisy słyną z tego że są sprytne i Nick Bajer powinien wiedzieć, że pociąg byłby tańszy i szybszy – miała nadzieję, że to słowa sprawią iż znowu zacznie zachowywać się normalnie.   
-Eh, twoim pierwszym złym wyborem była decyzja o zamieszkaniu w Zwierzogrodzie – tylko tyle powiedział. Jej nos zaczął drżeć.   
-Łał, denerwujesz się, co nie? – te słowa praktycznie denerwują ludzi jeszcze bardziej, no i Nick nie miał swojej rodziny, poznawał jej. Nie powinna mieć do niego o to żadnego żalu, to naturalne, że się denerwował. Lecz ten czas prędzej czy później musiał nadejść. Jej rodzice mimo wszystko nie byli tacy źli, kiedy dowiedzieli się że umawia się z drapieżnikiem. Dzięki Gideon, pomyślała. Wielokrotnie próbowała to wyjaśnić Nickowi, ale… Cóż, dla niego to było coś nowego. Poznali go co prawda w trakcie koncertu Gazzeli, no i w przeciwieństwie do Dawn, powiedziała im o jej związku. Jasne, byli zaskoczeni, ale choć raz się nie bali. Może tym właśnie Nick się przejmował? – Nie przerażasz ich.   
-Nie o to mi chodzi. Nigdy nawet to mi przez głowę nie przeszło. – Zatrzymała się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Miał inne zmartwienia? Może nawet większe, ale… nie umiała uciec od własnego smutku z powodu Nicka, oraz tego że mimo wszystko czuła się trochę niepewnie jeżeli chodzi o reakcję rodziców.   
-Uważasz, że zaczną się ciebie bać?  
-Uważam, że twoi rodzice, który żyją od zarania w Szarakówce, przyjmą tak po prostu sobie fakt, że ich córka umawia się z drapieżnikiem. Tak, tego się boję – Judy zacisnęła mocniej pięści – To nie ich wina. Karota. W takim społeczeństwie dorastali.   
-Może – zaczęła powoli - … ale tego akurat bać się nie musisz.   
-Mówiłem, to nie jest wielkie zmartwienie. Wszystko da się naprawić.   
-Ja tylko… - potrząsnęła głową. Nie chciała bronić kogokolwiek, choć czuła że powinna. Jej rodzice, bez względu na to jak bardzo ich kochała, mieli swoją historię i dziwaczne niekiedy przyzwyczajenia – Dobra. Mogą się trochę bać, ale będzie dobrze. Czym jeszcze się martwisz? – Nick był cicho przez chwilę, Judy wpatrywała się w niego pełna obaw. Choć lis się zmienił i byli bardzo blisko ze sobą, nadal otworzenie się emocjonalne było dla niego czymś trudnym. Szanowała to. I jak zawsze, dała mu czas do zebrania myśli.   
-Nie chodzi tyle o moje bycie-lisem, co o zwyczajne … kulturowe sprawy. To i cóż… nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. – Była zaskoczona słysząc te słowa, ale tylko przez chwilę. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie rozpatrywał ich wycieczkę w tak… romantycznym aspekcie. Zatrzymała samochód. Nick popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. – Um, tak… powinienem wiedzieć, że nie olejesz tego co powiedziałem… - Te słowa zignorowała i chwyciła jedną z jego łap w swoje mocno ją ściskając. Jej wielkie, fiołkowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego.   
-Nick, będzie dobrze. Naprawdę. Bądź po prostu sobą.   
-Taaa, ponieważ bycie sobą przyniosło mi same korzyści w przeszłości.   
-Mówię poważnie. Jesteś świetny. Nie musisz się martwić, że coś pójdzie źle.   
-Nie, to ty jesteś świetna, Judy. Ja to ja. I bądźmy szczerzy, co jeżeli mnie nie…   
-Jeżeli cię nie polubią, to nie – powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic – Między nami nic to nie zmieni, Nick. Wiesz, że cię kocham, opinia moich rodziców tego nie zmieni. – przytaknął  
-Patrz, to nie tak, że ci nie wierzę, to tylko… Cóż, może nie wierzę we wszystko. To twoi rodzice, oczywiście, że jest dla ciebie ważne to czy mnie polubią czy nie.   
-Chcę, aby cię polubili. To jasne. I chcę abyś ty polubił ich, zaufaj mi, wiem że nie będzie łatwo – zachichotał lekko, na co ta tylko westchnęła – i jeżeli się nie uda, to nic między nami nie zmieni, jasne? A święta spędzimy z Finnickiem. – no i na te słowa zaczął się śmiać   
-Uwierz, nie chcesz tego. Pazurian, może. Jestem pewien, że w jego domu jest cały czas mnóstwo smakołyków.   
-Nie bądź chamski – mruknęła – Wracając do tematu, już wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać, co nie?   
-Oczywiście – przytaknął bez chwili namysłu.   
-Więc i tym razem to zrób. Bez względu na to co się stanie…  
-Będzie dobrze? – uniósł brwi. Uśmiechnęła się, zdecydowanie czuł się teraz lepiej.   
-Między nami będzie dobrze – poprawiła go i znowu odpaliła auto.


End file.
